Rose's
by OctobersLullaby
Summary: Nothing was good enough for Lucy. Not clothes, purse's, nor jewelry. So as a last minute idea, Natsu decided to pick some rose's. Just so he can see that smile of her's and to get a 'bite' on the cheek as a reward. "Their a symbol of our friendship, once they all die so will our friendship understand?" -Nalu One shot


**I thought this one-shot was my best yet. Hopefully you all like it, i'm really proud on how it came out. Fallen Angel fan's plz bear with me on the update on the story, it seems i've been having some complications with updating on my profile and on stories. Fanfiction promised me I would be able to update by tonight so hopefully it will be by then. Well thanks for reading hope you all like it :D**

* * *

"Damn it!" A certain pink haired man yelled in frustration. For it has been the third time that day as he had pricked his finger against a rose's thorn.

Staring intently at his finger blood started to swell up from the area. A low growl ripped his throat. As he kept his eye locked on the blood he cursed himself under his breath. Slowly inhaling and exhaling the air around him so his anger could sooth itself out.

"How's it going over there Happy?" Natsu Dragneel yelled over the rows of bush's where our favorite blue cat was happily singing picking roses from their bushes.

"Aye! It's good how about you?" Happy hollered back.

"The stupid rose's don't like me I stabbed my finger three times now." The dragon slayer whined.

"Don't complain Natsu this is for Lucy!" The neko commented making the fire mage grumble unhappily. As he went back to work picking up roses from their stem's.

Why was the dragon slayer and his cat picking rose's for Lucy you ask? Well, today was a special day for it was Lucy Heartfilla's birthday.

Being such a forgetful dragon slayer, Natsu completely lost track of time. And before he knew it the important date had already arrived, July 1st. So running around like a maniac he went to all the shops in town searching for a perfect present for his partner. But all the things that he came across of never seemed _right_.

Jewelry, Clothes, Purses, and a whole load of other stuff girls like. Non of them were good enough for _his _Lucy. Thinking of other options for a perfect gift it suddenly struck him that Rose's were a great gift for a girl. He always saw a guy's giving girls rose's and the girls in return squeal in delight. Giving them a hug and bite their cheek in return. Natsu wanted one of those bites, he always wondered how it would feel like.

Although the dense dragon slayer didn't know it, the bite on the cheek was actually a kiss. But being Natsu, he always assumed the girl would be bite a guys cheek as a thanks.

Natsu knew the perfect place were to find rose's. Knowing there was a garden of them near his house he asked Happy to help him out with his problem. Happy being his best friend agreed to the plan and that's how they ended up here. Picking rose's for their blonde friend.

"Natsu, I found the best rose's that suit Lucy the most." The neko waddled over to his partner holding up a bouquet of dead flowers to the dragon slayers face.

"What the hell! Why did you chose those?" The fire mage frowned, pointing at the withered up rose's.

"You said to pick the ones that suit Lucy. So I chose these." The cat giggled mischievously, a paw covering his mouth.

"Happy now is no time to play games we have two hours till Lucy's Birthday Party." Natsu growled, when in fact he was holding back a chuckle at the cat antics.

"Fine…" The blue fur-ball sighed, twirling around his body to search for better flowers.

"Make sure their perfect. I don't want a single worn out petal in any of the rose's." Natsu warned the cat.

Diverting his attention back to the task at hand. The Dragon Slayer tapped his chin searching for another flower, in a sea of rose's.

~0~

"Come on Natsu were late!" Happy pressed, waiting for the dragon slayer who had suddenly stopped at a gift shop.

"Hold on Happy, I need one more rose for Lucy's bouquet." Natsu replied looking through all the fake like flowers.

"But why a fake rose?" The neko whined, they had already picked hundreds of rose's for her. Let's not forget pricked their finger several times, which were now wrapped in bandages.

"Cause… Just cause." The pink haired mage replied, not knowing how to respond to the question trying to change the subject. As he paid off the elder woman at the shop.

"Good luck Natsu!" She waved him off.

"Thanks Lady Veitelly!" Natsu waved back grinning as he exited the shop and ran down the path towards the guild.

As Happy flew above the fire mage with the bouquet of rose's in tow. The both passed the bustling crowds of people in the market that day. Finally making it to the guild doors, Natsu had suddenly stopped in his tracks. His exceed companion looked back to check what was wrong with his partner. That's when he spotted the pink blush growing from his neck up.

"You liiike her." The cat giggled behind a paw.

This only made his light blush even redder. "O-Oi!" Natsu stuttered trying to protest against the cat's words but this time he _really_ had no way of responding back to him.

Happy rolled his eyes at his loved struck foster father before giving him the rose's. Taking the rose's into his tan hands he watched as his cat flew into the guild, a loud cheering was heard inside welcoming the neko to the party.

Taking in a deep breath he knew he had to face his fears sooner or later. So exhaling, he placed the fake rose in the middle of the hundred's of the real one's before pushing open the guild doors. Everyone sang a hello to the dragon slayer, while some of the girls squealed at the present Natsu held in his hands.

Mira's eyes sparkled at the gift Natsu brung. As Natsu was making his way towards the bar. Mira tapped at certain blonde's shoulder pointing to the direction directly behind her. As Lucy twisted around in her usual bar stool. She was met with dozen's of rose's shoved at her face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY~" Natsu sung loudly, grinning from ear to ear at the surprised celestial mage.

The blonde laughed as she tried to back away from the rose's so she would be able to see eye to eye with her best friend.

"Thanks Natsu I love them." Lucy smiled brightly when she finally was able to pull away. Was when she finally caught the appearance of the fire mage.

He was a mess, rose petal's were located all over his pink hair. While his clothes were fairly dirty since he had to crawl around in the grass all day to look for the perfect flowers good enough for his Lucy. Let's not forget the blood stained bandages that were placed at his finger tips.

"N-Natsu what happened to your hands?" The celestial mage's voice full of concern, if her partner was hurt in anyway.

"Oh, this? I picked these rose's with Happy today." The dragon slayer responded pointing towards his injuries.

"You didn't have to do that for me! You could have bought them at the store instead." Lucy suggested. But Natsu just shrugged as he grinned happily towards his worried friend.

"These last longer. Their a symbol of our friendship, once they _all_ die so will our friendship understand?" The fire mage responded somewhat seriously, wagging a finger at the mage's face.

"B-But."

"No But's! Just take good care of them…" Natsu winked making the blonde blush slightly.

Lucy nodded in response, blinking rapidly baffled as to why Natsu would even give her rose's in the first place if it came with those _conditions_. Of course she didn't want to lose Natsu as a friend. Let alone let these rose's be responsible for the reason they weren't friends anymore.

"Well aren't you going to bite my cheek now?" The dragon slayer blushed pointing to his right cheek, making the blonde snap out of her thoughts.

"W-What?" Lucy stuttered even more confused than before. Did he mean 'kiss'? Or was this a weird fetish of his?

"You know once I give you flowers girls give the guy a hug and a bite on the cheek." Natsu explained.

Mira squealed from behind the counter. Nodding her head encouragingly towards Lucy to do as he say's.

"You mean a k-kiss?"

"Yea whatever, same thing right?" Natsu grinned stupidly as he leaned forward sticking out his right cheek in front of Lucy.

The blonde as about to smack him right across the face but couldn't bring herself to do so. He was just to damn cute.

So granting his wish she gave him a slow lingering kiss on the cheek. Natsu's mind went haywire he thought a bite on the cheek was suppose to have some type of pain. But this was totally different it was soft, yet firm at the same time. His sudden urge of confidence was smashed to pieces as he began to become flustered. When Lucy's small peck was over Natsu was utterly embarrassed.

Pointing two index fingers together nervously Natsu looked back to Lucy with a completely red face.

"C-Can you bite my lips too?"

~0~

_As the years started to pass, the rose's Lucy took care of everyday started to wither and fade away. But only __**one**__ single rose remained. Which made the blonde curious as to why it would never die. That was until she asked her husband, who had the answered somewhat ruffled up, blushing heavily as he did. _

"_It's fake and since a fake rose never dies, neither would our friendship."_

* * *

**Tada! -Sigh-Hope you all like it. I just wish a certain friend of mine would do that but he's to dense to ever do something THAT romantic. -.- Well anyways thanks for reading this is a pretty short one shot. And stay tuned for my new updates of Fallen Angel. And tomorrow's midnight premier of THE ISLAND. THANKS LOVE YOU ALL :D**


End file.
